Yo en su cuerpo, él en el mio
by Tamesis
Summary: Unas simples palabras frente a la "persona equivocada" mete en "problemas" a dos de nuestro héroes lean
1. Chapter 1

teen titans no me pertenece, el nombre de la historia tampoco pero el resto es mío, a excepción de una pequeña parte que tome de la peli.

Era una mañana ¿normal? en la torre de los titanes cuando

-aaachu, viejo esto es un asco- dijo chico bestia entrando a la sala común mientras estornudaba, cy se reía en la cocina, raven fingía leer un libro, la verdad estaba preocupada pro el cambiante, tal vez si el le hubiera hecho caso cuando ella le dijo que debía bañarse después de que habían luchado bajo la lluvia contra red x, el no estaría tan enfermo-aaaachu, aaachu, aaachu

-salud, dinero y amor- le dijo star - glorioso amigo, bestia, tendrás todo

-gracias por el aaa animo- star no entendió a lo que se refería su amigo pero sabía que estaba muy enfermo, apoyo una mano en su espalda y le dijo

- ¿amigo deseas un poco de leche de tofu caliente?- chico bestia asintió y cuando star se dirigía a la nevera para sacar la leche, sono la alarma; Robin quien bebía su café mientras leia el periódico corrió hasta la computadora.

- es red x en el museo titanes al ataque, chico bestia tu te quedas_ le dijo Robin

- ah no viejo, red x es el que tiene la culpa de que yo este así, aaachu, yo voy aaa achu, patear su traaasero.

-raven, llamo Robin ella esta saliendo de la sala, el resto ya se había retirado, ¿ llévalo hasta el museo?- ella asintió esa idea no le agradaba pero tampoco le molestaba, simplemente lo haria.

Raven llevo al chico verde de los brazos por lo aires hasta el museo, a pesar de que los estornudos del cambiante la desestabilizaban y casi se caen

-chico bestia intenta controlarte por favor

- eso intento aaaachu- la fuerza de ese halon hizo que Raven perdiera la concentración y cayeron rodaron un poco en el piso y el termino sobre ella- loa loa loa

- chico bestia no me vayas a estornudar

-tranquilaachu- cuando estornudo bajo su cabeza y estornudo sobre sus pechos- yo lamento haber ensuciado tu traje ya lo limpio- antes de que ella pudiera objetar por obvia razones el ya tenía las manos sobre sus pecho limpiando la parte superior del leotardo, el termino y la miro, inmediatamente noto el color rojo en casi toda su cara fue que cayó en cuanta lo que había hecho y el también se puso rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

2 CAPI

Chico bestia se levanto rápido, le extendió la mano a la hechicera para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Soy un idiota- Raven tomo la mano del idiota y se levanto- lo siento mucho yo no quería- la hechicera sabia para donde iban esas palabras y rápidamente negó con la cabeza y lo manos para que el chico no continuara.

- Eres un idiota, sí en eso concuerdo, olvida lo que sucedió y vamos a ayudar a los demás- el chico asintió y camino en dirección a la entrada del museo al lado de la hechicera.

Al llegar a la entrada los otros ya estaban.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?- pregunto cy

Chico bestia estornudo y me hizo perder la estabilidad entonces nos vinimos caminando- respondió Raven sin darle importancia.

Oh amigos, ¿ se hicieron daño?- pregunto la tamaraniana preocupada

No te preocupes star, estamos bien- esta vez chico bestia fue quien contesto.

Chicos es hora de actuar- recalco Robin.

Al entrar al lugar notaron muchas pinturas, esculturas y de maces .

-Raven y chico bestia por allá, cy tu por allá, star y yo miraremos esta sección.- dijo el líder dando órdenes como siempre.

CON CY.

Él entro a una bella habitación, una excelente decoración, y en ella bellísimas gemas, había diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, ópalos, amatistas entre otras.

-Wow, ya veo porque X escogió este lugar.-dijo cy

- lo sé es maravilloso- dijo para después colocar un dispositivo en la espalda, él cual desactivo inmediatamente al mitad robot.- se han hecho poco eficientes estos titanes, no llegan temprano- dijo tomando una gemas y guardándolas en un maletín.

CON ROB Y STAR.

Amigo Robín, ¿qué se supone es eso?- pregunto star aludida al ver una pintura sin forma alguna, el rió un poco al mirar a que se refería.

Star, es arte abstracto, se supone que no debe tener forma – dijo de la manera más simple posible.

Qué bonito, una pareja de enamorados – red x apareció tras Star y con un golpe la privo

Star!- Robín la sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, red x apareció, tras de él y con un patada lo mando con todo y Star hacia una pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

¿Qué ha pasado con los titanes?- dijo

CON RAVEN Y CB

Raven se que quieres que no lo mencione, - Raven frunció el entre cejo, sabia para donde iba eso y no le agradaba nada - pero lo lamento mucho, no pensé achuu- Raven sonrió, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, nada hubiera pasado, no se habría enfermado y mucho menos lo de hace un momento.

Chico bestia, fue un error, lo sé, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito, te mataría de haber sido así, no dudes eso, pero solo no hables más de eso, es incomodo- Raven se sonrojo un poco.

No quiero dejarlo, quiero aclararlo- Raven rodo los ojos no había anda que explicar, no había nada que aclarar, al menos no para ella, pero aún así escucho lo que tenía que decir el cambiante.

Por inercia se recostó en una extraña estatua mientras el cambiante daba innecesarias explicaciones, Raven sobaba sus sienes constantemente, aguantando las ganas de mandarlo a callar, todo eso le resultaba tan molesto, a vergonzante, tan incomodo, tan fútil.

Y la verdad es que tiene un cuerpazo, y bueno es muy aaaaatractivo - Raven se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho algo así- achu

Salud .Chico bestia ya no más, te agradezco lo que de dices y todo, y que intentes arreglarlo, pero no hay nada que arreglar, deja de disculparte, te estoy diciendo que no importa.

Raven, no entiendes no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido.

No pienso eso, eres un idiota, es lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace rato, sé que fue un accidente y de estar enojada lo estaría con el chico maravilla y no contigo.- chico bestia se sobó la nuca

Entonces, ¿todo está bien?- Raven asintió.

Oh que dulces

X- dijo cb

¿Quién más?, La mujer maravilla?-dijo apareciendo tras de él y hacerlo caer con una patada rastrera. Red x se dirigió a Raven él intentaba golpearla pero ella se defendía con escudos y piruetas.

¿qué buscas aquí?- le pregunto ella lanzándoles unas lámparas (na: me refiero a las luces que cuelgan del techo), x la esquivo con audacia y dijo

Solo sigo ordenes preciosa , todo es por dinero, además no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia- el apareció frente a ella y le pego un puño en el plexo solar , Raven se quejo y cayó al piso.

Déjala- ordeno Cb y le proporciono un fuerte golpe después de transformarse en un gorila, fue un golpe certero, pero x aún seguía en pie, el chico bestia lo aventó hacia una columna, volvió en sí y fue hacia Raven, la meció con delicadeza tratando de despertarla.- ¿Rae?, despierta, aún tengo que aclararte cosas.

Chico bestia eres un idiota- dijo Raven recuperando la conciencia- YA TE DIJE QUE TODO ESTA CLARO.- dijo o mas bien grito, algunas cosas levitaron ante la ira de la hibrida. Raven pensó que tal vez así él lograría entender y logro levantarse gracias a la ayuda del verde.

Para mí no Raven- dijo el verde

Pero para mí, sí lo está- dijo de nuevo es su monótona voz – mira chico bestia si tienes que aclarar cosas, no será con migo ya te dije que todo estaba bien- suspiro y siguió- por favor ya deja el tema.

Espero que después no me pidas explicaciones- dijo el cambiante muy seguro, Raven frunció el entre cejo

No lo haré, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?- pregunto la mitad demonio a punto perder el control.

Chico no importa lo que hayas hecho te dijo que lo dejaras mejor hazlo- le aconsejo x al cambiante.

Tu no hables- dijeron cb y Raven al mismo timepo.

Bueno aquí lo dejo, lamento si no estuvo tan interesante, como esperaban. Gracias por sus comentarios en serio, son realmente necesario. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Red x había logrado escapar con varias cosas del museo, todo gracias a la discusión que tenían Raven y Chico bestia.

El resto de los Teen Titans llegaron a la escena, los encontraron discutiendo frente a una extraña estatua, los mencionaban cosas respecto a una situación que ninguno lograba entender.

-Raven por favor, di que me perdonas, no era mi intención tocar tus..- lo que el Chico Bestia iba a decir fue interrumpido por una dulce voz

-Oh amigos míos por favor no peleen- dijo la tamaraneana

-¿Qué le tocaste qué a mi hermanita?- dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico Bestia de forma amenazante.

-Cy no paso nada- dijo Raven inmediatamente, evitando que el cambiante hablara, temía que metiera la pata, después de todo, siempre lo hacía- Todo es un mal entendido, te agradecería no le dieras vueltas al asunto Cy, eso también va para ti Chico Bestia.

De regreso a la torre T

Raven llevo de regreso a Chico Bestia, casi todo el camino estuvo silencioso, Chico bestia no se atrevía a mencionar el tema otra vez, cuando estaban cerca de la torre Raven habló

-Chico Bestia- dijo con su voz monótona

-Sí Rae- Raven rodo los ojos, le había dicho más de mil veces a CB que no la llamará así, estaba a punto de mencionarlo, pero se detuvo, una nueva discusión no convenía.

-Te perdono, pero no vuelvas a decirme Rae- El cambiante sonrió, había logrado su cometido lo había perdonado y ya había llegado a la torre.

A la hora del almuerzo

Cy había cocinado un delicioso almuerzo, había hecho arroz chino, el cual había aprendido hacer gracias a haber salvado a una señora de que robaron su restaurante.

Todos los titanes repitieron del delicioso almuerzo el resto del día fue relajado, no hubo villanos y todo transcurrió normalmente.

Cuando ya era de noche, cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación.

En el museo una estatua un poco familiar, empezó a destellar de un ligero color celeste, dicho destello se convirtió en un aura, un fuerte viento le traslado hasta la torre T, dicho aura entro por una ventana abierta de la habitación del cambiante, del aura se extendió lo que parecía ser una extremidad.

El cuerpo del joven titan relució en un tono verde y tal como con la estatua se convirtió en un aura. Ambas auras pasaron bajo la puerta de la habitación, se encaminaron a la habitación de la joven peli violeta, entraron de la misma forma de la que habían salido de la anterior.

El proceso se repitió y el aura morado de la chica, ahora se encontraba junto a las otras, el aura verde entro en el delicado cuerpo en ese momento inerte de la chica cuervo.

Una vez el aura morado entro en el cuerpo del joven, la presencia celeste junto con otra ventisca dejaron la torre.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

POV CB

Había tenido una excelente noche, dormí como un bebe de eso estoy seguro.

Me estire, mi cama olía extrañamente a Raven, si ella tiene un olor, ella huele a lavanda, tome mi almohada y la olí, era lavanda puro, me acomode boca arriba no quería abrir los ojos aún, quería seguir ahí, pero sabía que tenía que levantarme.

Abrí los ojos muy a mi pesar e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que, no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en la torre, pero estaba en un lugar de la torre donde tenía prohibido estar y no solo eso no sabía cómo había llegado ahí estaba en la habitación de Raven.

Me incorpore y descubrí algo más, tenia senos los chicos no tienen senos y eso no era lo más alarmante.

Bueno ahí lo dejo.

Estuve pensando en cómo diferenciar los diálogos entonces, para no complicar las cosas CB es Raven en el cuerpo deCB y viceversa, pero esto cuando estén hablando con los otros titanes.

Si están ellos solos pues CB es CB en el cuerpo de rae. Pero igual colocare notitas o algo así cuando hablen con los chico o entre ellos para evitar confusiones.

Agradecimientos:

Crismoster: Muchas gracias por tu review, en realidad es reconfortante saber que a alguien le gusta algo de lo que escribo, espero hayas disfrutados los capis 2 y 3, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida.

Coraje 1: Jaja tienes razón me comí varios signos, espero no hayan hecho que se perdiera la idea.

Rachelgarf: me alegro mucho que te haya hecho reír.

Alanaroth: Tarare de continuar más seguido auqnue la escuela me tiene atosigada debo aprender como 5 temas diferentes para hacer exposición además de los trabajos escritos.

Mari-chan: me alegro que te haya gustado aquí lo sigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

POV Raven

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, me dolía la cabeza, más de lo usual he de resaltar y tenía la nariz tapada, no era posible, Chico bestia me había pegado la gripa, me llevé la mano a la garganta y descubrí algo atroz, tenía manzana de Adán, era imposible. Abrí los y los cerré enseguida por la cantidad de luz que había en el cuarto, definitivamente no estaba en mi habitación y por lo que pude ver tampoco en mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me mire en un espejo, quién iba a decir que chico bestia fuera vanidoso, era lo único en el lugar que no tenía ropa encima, hasta la cama en especial la parte de la litera de puse una pantaloneta y una camisilla que encontré y que parecía estar limpia y fui a mi cuarto, ¿Qué demonios habrá hecho Chico bestia esta vez para meternos en esta?

Pov normal

Cuando el cambiante oyó que tocaban la puerta, se le erizaron los vellos de parte posterior de la nunca, se puso de pie con rapidez y abrió a puerta.

-Raven, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto- chico bestia se señaló a sí mismo en el cuerpo de Raven, se vio a sí mismo fruncir el ceño, era algo raro, él jamás estaba molesto, era como ver a un doble malvado.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Raven en tono sarcástico- ¿Entonces quién rayos hizo esto?- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y prendía la luz y abría las oscuras cortinas- ¿Dime qué has tocado?

-No he hecho nada- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué supones que es mi culpa?

-¿No es obvio?- Chico bestia negó la cabeza, Raven suspiró- No me desgastaré contigo.

-Raven

-¿Si?

-Tengo que ir al baño- Raven lo fulminó con la mirada -Pues te aguantas, tenemos que resolver esto antes, no voy a permitir que me toques

-¿Entonces tampoco vamos a bañarnos?

-CHICO BESTIA- unas cosas en la habitación de Raven explotaron

-Lo siento, es que estamos iniciando verano y…

-Basta, esto no durará tanto lo arreglaremos en unas horas, nos haremos los enfermos y si hay algún problema, le dirás a Robin que estás tratando de hacer una poción para minimizar los efectos de la gripe.

-¿Puedes poner eso en un papel? No hay forma que recuerde todo eso.

-Tengo una idea mejor- suspiró- Dime Chico bestia puedes usar mis poderes

-No lo sé, ¿Tú puedes usar los míos? -Tampoco sé, pero tengo un poco de los míos, ¿Cómo te transformas en un animal?

-Yo… MMM sólo pienso en el animal y ya- Raven pensó en un cuervo, pero no pasó nada

-No funciona, tal vez nuestro poderes también se intercambiaron, intenta ser un animal- Chico bestia lo intentó, pero tampoco pasó nada

-¿Por qué tú si tienes tus poderes y yo no?- chico bestia estaba algo disgustado y eso hizo que titilaran la luces de la habitación

-Mi cuerpo contiene los poderes, pero soy yo quien los tienes, así que por eso tengo una parte de ellos, pero en tú caso, es tu cuerpo el que cambia.- empezó a coger unos libros de una repisa.

En menos de media hora encontró lo que necesitaba para regresar a sus respectivos cuerpos, la poción tardaba dos días en asentarse para funcionar, además necesitaban algunos ingredientes.

Raven rebuscó por todo su cuarto lo que necesitaba, mientras chico bestia esperaba sentado en la que por unos días sería su cama; era casi medio día y ningunos de los dos había salido de la habitación de Raven, Chico bestia llevaba casi dos hora rogándole a Raven que lo dejara salir a comer algo, y todas las veces le había dicho que no.

Robin tardó en llamar a la puerta de Raven y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, él obviamente se sorprendió al ver que quien le abría la puerta era Chico bestia.

-Mmm ¿Chico bestia qué haces aquí?, tú tiene prohibido estar ya sabes, tú más que nadie debe mantenerse lejos de esta habitación

-Oh, Raven me dio permiso, ella está preparando una poción para quitar el resfriado, porque ella también se enfermó.

-Ya veo, solo no olviden ir a comer

-Claro- Dijo quien Robin vio como Raven desde el interior del cuarto. Robin se fue y Raven cerró la puerta, suspiró, iban a ser los dos días más largos de toda su vida.

Quiero agradecer todos lo reviews, disculparme por mi desfachatez y no contunuar el fic durante muuuucho tiempo, prometo ser más activa, también quiero disculparme por la horrible ortografía de los capítulos anteriores a éste. -Por favor dejan comentarios-


End file.
